


Magic Trick

by happycemetery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, MCR, One Shot, Utterly Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycemetery/pseuds/happycemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just sleeping after all. Just innocently sleeping beside the man he secretly longed for and happened to be handcuffed to.  Gerard let out a shaky breath.  Much to his dismay the close proximity was making Gerard anxious, was making him sweat.  This was going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Trick

“Why the hell did I even go along with this?” Gerard asked of himself in an agitated and belittling tone, his usual pale face holding a hint of red to it out of anger at his less-than-sympathetic band mates.  “Stop laughing already and get this thing unlocked!” he wailed, raising his right arm up and in turn harshly lifting Frank’s left one up as well displaying their linked problem.  Even Gerard had to relent that maybe, just _maybe_ he was being slightly over hysterical at the situation.  But goddammit, he was stuck being handcuffed to Frank for fuck sakes.  And all because the pint-sized guitarist just had that random Frankie urge to play pint-sized magician that night.    
  
It had been utterly ridiculous at first, Frank a little drunkenly buzzed randomly bursting into the lunge area of the bus with a proclaimation of "Check this shit out!" before going full on David Copperfield with some card tricks.   The little asshole had gotten everything right, pulled practially a roll of quarters out of Mikey's ear, made Bob's pocketwatch disappear and reappear. It had been a delightful stupid kind of fun.  Then Frank had pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket.  That's when the fun ended for Gerard.   Gerard sent a glare to the magic kit box on the bus floor and was snapped back to reality around him with Frank’s little yell.  
  
“Ow!” Frank protested. “Don’t do that.”  He pulled his cuffed arm back down and rubbed at his wrist where Gerard had caused the metal of the handcuff to dig into his skin.  
  
“You of all people don’t have any right to complain,” Gerard glared down at the shorter man and crossed his arms over his chest, bringing Frank’s hand to dangle beside it in the process.  
  
“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Frank yanked his hand back down and let an angry glare of his own come to his face.  
  
“Yeah, but you were the idiot with the bright idea of a fucking magic show!” Gerard shot, whipping his arm back to jerk Frank forward.  
  
“I didn’t make you be my volunteer!” Frank pulled his arm back, wrenching Gerard forward in retaliation.  “It’s not my fault the magic kit gave me fucking defective trick handcuffs!”  
  
“But you did make me!” Gerard argued with a yank of his own.  “You used the sad puppy eyes face and that is in fact coercion!”  
  
They’d had the same argument really just merely seconds ago, complete with the tug-o-war match between them.  And just like before they had sent their three spectators into another shared laughing fit over their frustrating dilemma.  Gerard at last just groaned out of that frustration and walked over to the free space of the couch, taking a seat; Frank really having no choice but to follow and sit down as well.  
  
“Maybe we could grease your guys’ hands up with something and slip them out,” Mikey suggested with a laugh.  Ray and Bob chuckled as well.  
  
“And what do you want us to use?  Fucking peanut butter?  There’s nothing on the bus, and we’re driving through the middling of fucking nowhere!”  Gerard practically growled and let the back of his head bash against the soft back cushion of the sofa.  Just a way to try to calm himself from getting up and shutting the faces of the laughing offenders by any violent means necessary.  
  
This situation was not funny.  Well, okay, Gerard had to concede to it being funny if he were in their shoes.  But not when he was the one stuck in the handcuffs.  And especially not when it was in the middle of a tour, and especially not when it was being handcuffed to the spazzoid known as Frank Iero.  Frank may be in his mid twenties, but with his overwhelming tendency to act childish and annoying, Gerard wasn’t sure how long he could survive being stuck with Frank with no escape.  Either Gerard was going to end up going out of his mind, or he was going to end up being handcuffed to a freshly murdered corpse.  But of course Frank wasn’t all bad.  His childishness was endearing, and his penchant at being a clever little asshole at times was oddly an attractive trait.  Well, Gerard thought so at least.  Honestly, he loved being around Frank; and honestly as well, Gerard probably wouldn’t mind this situation so much if it weren’t for the fact that he loved being around Frank a little too much.  
  
“Well,” Ray spoke up through the chuckles and a yawn.  “As much as I’d love to see you continue to attempt to free yourselves from each other, it’s really late and I’m beat.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d say it’s bed time,” Bob agreed.  “You two bondage queens behave now, you hear?"  Ray and Mikey burst out laughing along with Bob.  
  
Gerard grumbled to himself, making sure to ignore Frank’s feeble attempt at an innocent smile and shrug, and just contented with glaring at the three crackling hyenas across from him.  Surely the joke had to be getting old by now.  He and Frank had been stuck together for at least an hour or so.  When fucking ‘hocus pocus handcuffs unlock!’ turned into an epic fail of a magic trick, when they discovered the magic kit didn’t come with a key, they practically turned the bus upside-down to find something that they could pick the lock with - ‘they’ really just referring to Gerard looking everywhere and dragging Frank around with him in the process to the sounds of Ray, Mikey, and Bob laughing.  There wasn’t anything that could work though.  And you’d think Ray would have a few bobbypins or something useful stowed away in that puffy mane of his.  But alas, no; and he really didn’t seem to appreciate Gerard trying to scour through the mess of curls in a desperate attempt to find something to free himself.  
  
The laughter eventually died off when the handcuff free band members finally left the lounge to retire to their bunks for the rest of the night.  Gerard was finally glad for the silence, but he suddenly found himself wishing that his friends hadn’t left.  It was only him and Frank now.  All alone and stuck together.  The torture was already beginning for Gerard.  He couldn’t be close to Frank for long periods of time, not without mental and emotional and hormonal turmoil starting to rage inside him.  So help him, he fell for the guitarist some time ago, but life just never gave Gerard the right opportunity to reveal this to Frank.  And so it went on, Gerard just not having the balls to say anything and then thoroughly convincing himself that it would be for the best that he never share the truth with Frank.  This secret crush he’d been carrying with him for the past two hundred and forty-five days - not that Gerard had been counting or anything - needed to stay a secret.  It was for the well being of the band.  For the well being of his and Frank’s friendship not to get shot to shit with awkwardness.  
  
It had been becoming increasingly hard for Gerard not to act on his emotions toward Frank, involuntarily saying or doing things that should have rightfully so tipped Frank off to Gerard’s true feelings.  But luckily for Gerard, Frank could be quite the oblivious oaf sometimes.  They’d do their little mock flirting with each other as per usual, but Gerard was getting worried that Frank would soon pick up on the fact that he wasn’t joking at all during their homosexual friendly exchanges.  And Gerard was worried now more than ever.  He was stuck with Frank and wouldn’t be able to dash off when the tension he felt over carrying this secret felt like it was about to explode.  Gerard started to mentally panic.  God, he just might be driven to blurt out a love confession, or worse - or better, depending on how you look at it - just jump Frank’s bones and ravish the fuck out of him.  
  
Gerard inwardly cursed himself.  He wasn’t making matters any better by now giving himself a mental image of what it would be like to ravish Frank senseless.  To just push him down.  To just rip those close off.  To just drink in the sight of him and be able to touch over every inch of that soft tattooed skin and.. Stop!  Gerard was already getting worked up, and he and Frank hadn’t even been alone for over a minute yet.  His vivid imagination was proving to be a problem, but Gerard couldn’t help but picture things now.  And it wasn’t even really the sexual daydreams that got to him.  They were the ones where he and Frank would just be cuddled, holding each other; saying ‘I love you’s and whispering sweet little nothings.  The kind of sickeningly adorable and loving little images that kind of made Gerard want to vomit, but mostly made his heart swell for Frank even more.  
  
“So um.. yeah.. I’m sorry about all this.” Frank broke the silence and Gerard’s mental images from his mind.  
  
“It’s okay, Frankie,” Gerard sighed.  He couldn’t really be mad at Frank for this.  It wasn’t intentional on Frank’s part.  Just some bad luck.  “I’ll admit I was kind of overreacting.  I mean, it’s just we’re basically trapped together so that panicky trapped feeling kinda took over.  But hey, it’ll be fine, right?  We just gotta last long enough without driving each other nuts until we reach a store to get something to pick the locks with.”  
  
“Bet you I could drive you crazy before we get to a store,” Frank said with a smirk.  
  
“I’m sure you could,” Gerard rolled his eyes. “But you just need to remember that you can’t run away from me kicking your ass for it.”  
  
“Ah, this is true,” Frank relented with a nod. “I guess we’ll just have close happy-no-punching-Frankie bonding time then,” he grinned innocently. “And um, speaking of which.. I have to pee.”  
  
For a split second Gerard was wondering why Frank made the proclamation and didn’t just get up and go already.  But then it dawned on him ever so clear when Frank gave his handcuffed hand a little tug.  Gerard groaned.  “Can’t you like.. hold it until after we get separated?”  
  
“I’ve had to go since the beginning of this mess,” Frank stood, resolute. “If I gotta start doing the motherfucking ‘pee pee dance’ to show I’m serious, I will.”  
  
Gerard almost snorted. “Hmm, that would be entertaining..” he mused.  
  
“Gee!” Frank said exasperatedly.  “Come on, let’s just get awkward potty time over with, and then we can just go to bed, okay?”  
  
Gerard relented with a nod, finally standing up from the couch as well and letting the smaller man lead them to the small cubby of a bathroom.  ‘Awkward potty time,’ as Frank had put it, had thankfully been uneventful.  And even if anything weird had happen, Gerard’s mind had been far too preoccupied to have noticed.  His brain seemed to have had a delayed response in processing the fact that them going to bed meant them going to bed _together_.  As in very together.  Very close.  In bed.  Gerard could feel his heart rate quicken on its own accord just at the thought of it, and he mentally chastised himself for making such a big deal over it.  They’ve lounged around in beds together before; got paired up to share hotel room beds in the past, but Gerard supposed this was a little different.  They hadn’t been fucking handcuffed together, for one, and how could that little section of Gerard’s brain not think of the kinky possibilities that held.  And there was that fact that his feelings for Frank had never been so largely pent up before.  Very close.  In bed.  Handcuffed.  This was a recipe for disaster…. or really hot sex.  
  
“Earth. To. Gerard.” Frank’s voice broke Gerard free of his thoughts.  
  
“Huh? Oh.  What?”  
  
“I was just saying, you cool with crashing in my bunk tonight?  No offense, but I think mine might smell a little better,” Frank ended his comment with a smirk, of course clearly meaning to be a little ass.  
  
“I don’t stink anymore than you do, you little shit.”  
  
Gerard was thankful for the playful teasing banter than ensued walking the short distance into the bunk area.  It kept his mind off the impending situation, even if it was for just seconds.  All too soon their shoes were kicked off, and one-by-one they crawled into Frank’s bed.  And much to Gerard’s dismay, Frank had ushered him in first.  As if he wasn’t trapped enough with just the handcuffs.  Now he was sandwiched between Frank and a wall.  No escape out of this one.  Gerard played it cool, though, just laid back and closed his eyes as he felt Frank beside him fussing around with the blanket.  All he had to do was just let his mind go blank and drift off to sleep. No need to think about Frank beside him. No need to have images of ‘Frankie cuddling’ and/or ‘Frankie rape’ in his head.  Gerard just needed to convince himself that it was no big deal. This was just sleeping after all. Just innocently sleeping beside the man he secretly longed for and happened to be handcuffed to.  Gerard let out a shaky breath.  Much to his dismay the close proximity was making Gerard anxious, was making him sweat.  This was going to be a long night.  
  
“You okay?” Frank asked quietly.  
  
“Yeah, just tired,” Gerard lied convincingly.  “I’ve been having trouble with the actual falling asleep part lately though.”  
  
“Oh?” Frank asked beside him. “Would it happen to be that your brain won’t shut the fuck up with its thinking to let you get some peace?”  
  
“That would be the problem,” Gerard answered with the truth this time; just no need to mention to Frank that those thoughts preventing sleep were about him.  
  
“I have a cure for that, you know,” Frank said as Gerard felt him shift about beside him.  “Well, it works for me at least.  
  
There was silence, and more shifting until Gerard had this uncanny feeling like Frank was hovering over him.  The feeling was nerve-wracking and made Gerard finally open his eyes.  They were greeted with utter darkness at first, there was barely any light with the bunk’s privacy curtain closed. But his eyes quickly adjusted enough to indeed make out Frank's form now kneeling and reaching over his body with his one free arm.  Gerard was about to panic, about to question what the hell was going on when he realized Frank was just searching for something in the bunk wall’s little ‘pocket shelving’ unit.  Gerard quickly soon saw the glow of a screen: Frank’s iPod.  And then quiet music started, darkness, and Frank settled beside him again.  
  
“Let me know if it bugs you.  It helps me sleep, though,” Frank seemed to yawn on cue.  “Just lay there and listen.  It’s like the music just completely fills your head and there’s no room left for those stupid random thoughts to bug you anymore.”  
  
Frank’s method was worth a shot.  Gerard closed his eyes again and listened.  It was a guitar instrumental. The chords soft and beautifully rhythmic.  He let himself relax, just letting all his focus go into it, and Gerard was finding Frank to be right.  His head was filled with the melody that was kind of like a lullaby, that was kind of.. _romantic_.  If that thought hadn’t completely blown Gerard out of finally forgetting his situation and feeling peaceful, then the feeling at his side certainly did.  It was Frank moving slowly into a curled up position beside him.  Frank’s free arm hugging gently onto to Gerard’s cuffed one, while Gerard swore he also felt Frank’s face nuzzling against his shoulder.  Gerard’s heart raced.  He had to be imagining things or maybe had fallen asleep.  Perhaps this was his brain finally losing it.  But he knew he was very awake and very aware of what he was feeling.  Against all better judgment, Gerard spoke.  
  
“Uh Frankie.. Whatcha doin’?”  
  
“Getting more comfortable.” An innocent enough response, Gerard supposed.  Nothing to get worked up over.  “Is it bothering you?”  
  
“Not at all,” Gerard answered, probably a little more quickly than he should have.  
  
“Good.” Gerard could hear the smile in Frank’s voice.  “How about this?”  
  
The question left Gerard puzzled at first, but then Frank began to move again.  He tangled his right leg among Gerard’s, and hugged onto Gerard’s arm a little tighter.  His whole body shifted a little bit closer.  Close enough for Gerard to feel Frank’s warm breath on the side of his neck.  It made Gerard shiver, and he hoped to god it wasn’t that noticeable that Frank had felt it.  
  
“Um..” Gerard stammered.  He didn’t know if Frank was fucking with him, or legitimately trying to cuddle with him or what.  But no matter the reason, Frank was definitely ceasing Gerard’s proper brain function.  “It’s.. okay..” was all Gerard managed.  Frank was close and warm, and no matter how bad of an idea it was to let the smaller man stay that way, Gerard was in no way able to form the words otherwise.  
  
“It is nice, right.  What about this?”  
  
Frank asking that again made Gerard hold his breath.  He didn’t know what to expect, or what the fuck Frank was doing in the first place. But before he knew it he felt Frank climbing on top of him. That breath Gerard held in, he was still holding - but only because he lost his ability to breathe.  Frank was straddled over his waist.  Gerard’s head was spinning.  They were alone in Frank’s bunk, Frank straddled atop him, and not to mention those lovely handcuffs.  Gerard was pinned and trapped, and loving it and hating it.  Since his brain couldn’t really gather what the hell Frank was up to, Gerard didn’t know the right way to react here.  He didn’t know how to react period, so he just remained still and silent, eyes closed.  
  
“This okay, Gee?” Frank whispered, and Gerard finally let out a weak shuddery breath.  It was, of course, more than okay.  But there was no way that Gerard could voice it, not with the nerves and pent up hormones running through him.  He squeezed his eyes tight.  Be.  Strong. “..Gee? ..Gerard?  Well.. How ‘bout…” The question hung in the air, but not for too long.  Frank’s question was finished in the form of an action.  In the form of Gerard feeling lips pressed against his.  And on cue Gerard couldn’t breathe again.  A racing heart, a whirling mind, Gerard could barely process what the fuck was happening.  But that was a good thing.  It didn’t give him that luxury to ponder over what the right thing was to do.  No time for thinking, only gut reaction; and that reaction was to press his lips back against those beautiful chapped ones he’d been longing for.    
  
From lips, it went to lips and tongues, to hands over sides of faces, to gripping fistfuls of hair.  That heated kiss had all of Gerard’s focus, just like the music that was still playing once had.  It was all that filled his mind as their mouths puzzled together, as his hand raked through Frank’s hair and kept trailing downward until it came to rest on Frank’s blue jean clad perfect little bottom. Gerard couldn’t help but give it a squeeze, and he felt something hard and out of place there.  Something was in Frank’s back pocket.  Now Gerard had no idea why, but feeling that foreign object caused his actions to falter.  He didn’t know where the intuition or suspicion came from, but the thought struck through his brain like a lightning bolt ruining his concentration on the moment.  His hand slipped into that pocket in an instant before there was time for any second guessing or Frank to react to Gerard’s pause.  The object was in his hand, and Gerard didn’t really need the aid of light to tell what it was.  Two identical keys attached to a little metal ring.  Or more precisely, two identical _handcuff keys_. Gerard held them out and jiggled them not sure what to think of his sudden find.  
  
 “Uh..” Frank noticed, “..Oops….”  
  
The surprising heated moment that was just shared went forgotten for the time being by Gerard.  He cocked a suspicious brow that Frank most likely couldn’t make out, but Gerard glared nevertheless.  Frank’s ‘oops’ just didn’t sound right, not with the tone the man used.  It definitely wasn’t an ‘oops’ that meant ‘oh shit I’m such a dumb ass. How’d I forget I put the key there’.  No, this oops was different.  This ‘oops’ was an ‘oops’ that outted Frank as a conniving little shit as far as Gerard was concerned.  This ‘oops’ screamed ‘oh shit he found out where I’ve known the key was all along.’  
  
“Oops?” Gerard echoed mockingly.  He sprang his arm out and groped his hand along the ceiling on the bunk, finding one of the small lights.  He wanted to see Frank to yell at him properly.  “You little ass.  You were hiding it there the whole time, weren’t you?”  
  
“Maybe..” Frank said in that innocent tone of his that he himself knew revealed he was guilty.  
  
“What the hell were you thinking?”  
  
“It was kind of a spur of the moment plan.”  
  
“To what?” Gerard spat. “Annoy the fucking shit out of me?”  
  
“Of course not, though it was an added bonus." The smirk radiating from Frank’s face. “This was just my special way of getting you in bed with me.  You didn’t seem to be complaining a minute ago.”  
  
And with those few words Gerard’s jaw dropped.  It was like a flood gate opened and those last few moments of memory hit him like a brick. He and Frank really had just.. It was a mind overload as Gerard really had time to think about it.  Did this mean that Frank liked him?    
  
“You were cool with it, right?” Frank went on in Gerard’s silence, and the tone quickly slipped from cocky to a bit panicked. “Shit. Like don’t freak out or anything.  I was just having fun.  Well wait, I don’t mean like.. I just think that you, um.  Well, I really just, uh.. I… Fuck it.” Frank scrambled off Gerard, kneeling beside him in the bunk. “I wanna do the thing where I take you out to dinner and other lame shit.  You know, hold your hand, watch movies together, make out in front of Mikey to make him possibly and hopefully puke.  I’ve been kinda getting this vibe from you that you, well.. you think I’m hot shit and wanna bone me, and tell me that I’m pretty and get me presents just because.  You know, that sorta stuff. But maybe I read you wrong?  And in that case, um.. Just know you’re a good kisser, and scratch all this.  But totally still feel free to buy me presents.”  
  
That odd stammered spiel sent a wave of relief through Gerard, as well as a wave of laughter.  
  
“Hey! Don’t fucking laugh at me! I was j..” Gerard sat up and cut off Frank’s hushed yells by pressing his lips to Frank’s firmly.  A short little kiss to shut the shorter man up.  
  
“Jesus Frankie,” Gerard couldn’t help but chuckle again.  “That was the weirdest, most roundabout, crazily described way anyone has ever asked me out.”  
  
“What?” Frank defended.  “You got me all nervous.  You know how I ramble and shit when I get nervous. But…” Frank smiled.  “You kissed me. You do think I’m pretty and wanna buy me things.” He leaned in close to Gerard, batting his eyelashes playfully.  
  
Gerard laughed lightly once more, unable to resist placing a light kiss on Frank’s cheek.  His heart was racing again because of the man beside him, but this time there was no dread or fear or nerves attached.  The world hadn’t turned awkward topsy-turvy.  Both their feelings were out there and to their luck, those feelings were the same. “I guess if I wasn’t obvious enough before, you know for sure now.”  
  
“I guess I don’t have to keep you trapped anymore then,” Frank snatched the keys from Gerard and proceeded to set them both free from their shackles.  “But just you remember Way, it doesn’t mean you get to leave.”  
  
“Don’t worry, shortstack.  I’m perfectly content with staying right here with you.”  Gerard settled back comfortably in the bunk, smiling happily as Frank shut the light off and cuddled half draped over him.  He was living out one of his horribly mushy fantasies, and Gerard couldn't have been happier.  His mind couldn’t be bothered with any worries right now.  He could only think about the man beside him, about the past crazy hour that led to this great change in their friendship, that led to Gerard’s immense feeling of joy - and well, amusement too.  
  
“You do realize that you put the moves on me in one of the weirdest ways possible, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard could hear the grin in Frank's voice, “I’m pretty awesome like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010. Revamped and brough back to life for your enjoyment. Comments/feedback/kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
